


Cure For Stress

by SnowMoonyx



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Like that's it, M/M, but yeah, fluffyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: Feeling the stress pile up as a leader of the group, Youngbin has a time-out with Inseong. A small incident occurs, but if it is the cure he seek then it shouldn't be a concern, right?





	

Isn't it funny how one little accident can change your life so much that it feels completely different after? And that if things hadn't been set up exactly that way it wouldn't have happened? Youngbin, for one, thought so. Oh well, it wasn't necessarily a negative thing, at least not this time around. In fact, this time it was actually one of the best things that had happened to him for a while.

As the leader he bore the heavy burden of making sure that everyone and everything was as they should be. He had to deliver information from the managers and higher-ups to the other members. He had to take care of them all, scolding them when they did something wrong and praising them for the opposite. He had to make sure they were all presentable to all time. He loved his position, of course, but sometimes it got out of hand which left him tired and stressed, too worn out to feel like doing anything. And when that happened he'd confine in the only member that was older than him; Inseong.

"You know, I think it would be better if you actually could tell us things _before_ you're on the brink of breaking down," his elder lightly scolded him. He currently had Youngbin safely tucked in an embrace, seated on his bed. Inseong was busy soothing the dancer that had been close to hyperventilating when he finally opened up about all of his worries. It had taken quite a lot of persuading on Inseong's part for him to do so, but like always he didn't quite mind it.

"I know, I know, but I don't want to drag you guys into all of this too," Youngbin muttered into his chest. "The wouldn't be very leader-like of me."

Inseong couldn't help but chuckle, nuzzling his face in the other's hair. "That's just so... _you_. Still, remember that we're a team, right? It's okay to share your thoughts with us. We've caused you over half of your worries anyway."

There was no answer from the younger, so he sighed and released him from his grip. "Listen to me. You-"

His mouth was suddenly blocked as Youngbin pushed himself up too quickly from his hunched position, crashing into Inseong. His lips accidentally hit the corner of his hyung's mouth, leaving him with embarrassment and a hint of strawberries on his lips.

"Oh gods I'm so sorry it was an accident I swea-"

Inseong put a finger to his mouth. "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. This is what makes you so stressed- you fuss over the smallest details. Besides, you've got quite soft lips, they felt nice."

"You- what?" A slight blush quietly made it's presence known, creeping over Youngbin's nose and cheeks. Inseong gifted him with his usual angelic smile.

"You heard me. And I wouldn't mind testing it out again, just to confirm the fact."

Youngbin was left stunned. That wasn't exactly the answer he'd expected. Yet, there was something rather, what was the word, _inviting_ about the offer?

"Well... I-I guess it wouldn't hurt?"

Inseong furrowed his brow. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to force it upon you."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Inseong shrugged. "If you say so."

He lifted a hand up to Youngbin's cheek, taking a last look into his eyes only to find honesty and curiosity. Smiling just slightly he slowly lent near as the latter closed his eyes.

Something soft and sweet-tasting closed around Youngbin's lips, and it felt _amazing_. The moment they touched it was as if all the tension inside his body just rushed out of him, leaving him calmer than he'd been for quite a while. It was refreshing.

He melted into the sweet kiss, edging closer and wrapping an arm around the other's neck to deepen it. Inseong answered by pulling him onto his lap and gently poking at his mouth with his tongue until Youngbin hesitantly opened it. Their tongues battled for dominance but Inseong quickly gained the upper hand, allowing him to explore every inch of the small area.

Youngbin swore he was in heaven.

He moaned into the deepened kiss, clutching his hands and grasping at the other's sweater like it was a life-line. They sat like that until they were forced to pull away, gasping for air. Their foreheads were pressed together and they started into each others' eyes, captivated. After a while Youngbin decided to say something.

"I think I just found a cure for my stress."

Inseong turned the corners of his lips upwards. "I'm glad to help."

Youngbin laughed the laugh that had smitten Inseong in the first place, and he dragged them both down so that they were laying on the bed, limbs tangled.

"I suppose we should keep this a secret, at least for now," Inseong said while his hands played with Youngbin's hair.

"Mhm. I don't think the guys would really mind it, but if the media were to discover it it could ruin our career."

The elder sighed. "I suppose, but let's not think about that right now. We've got a rare moment alone, it'd be stupid of us to ruin it."

"Yeah... But you're so comfortable. Can't we lay still, just for a bit?"

"If you insist, I'm not gonna stop you."

They laid there, arms wrapped around each other as they enjoyed the calmness of the dark room. Soft, quiet snores suddenly filled the air and Inseong looked down to see Youngbin's eyes closed and his face, for once, showing a relaxed expression.

The elder smiled warmly. _I guess he was really burned out._ "Good night, Yungban," he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his head before closing his own eyes.


End file.
